Healing One's Broken Wing
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Mereka sedang dalam masa penyembuhan di rumah sakit seusai perang besar. Sama-sama tak sadar, namun saling membutuhkan. Sama-sama menutup mata, namun saling memanggil. Sasuke bagai malaikat yang baru keluar dari lembah hitam dan butuh sayap untuk kembali ke surga kebahagiaan—sayap yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari Sakura. For WinterBlossom Headcanon Challenge: Tema #13.


Dongeng malaikat: sebuah prosa yang menyebutkan bahwa jika seorang malaikat kehilangan satu sayapnya saja—maka ia akan menemui kehancurannya.

Ia hanya akan terbaring lemah. Tak berdaya, seakan tak bernyawa. Hanya bisa meratap, seakan masa depan tak bisa lagi ditatap. Derai-menderai air mata tak berguna, karena sayap adalah harta.

Dan malaikat yang baru keluar dari lembah hitam itu telah patah sayapnya.

Sayapnya patah karena kebahagiaan yang hilang.

Karena masa depan yang kini nyaris melayang.

Karena cintanya yang tak pasti.

Karena ia menanti dekapan seorang kekasih hati.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Healing One's Broken Wing**

for WinterBlossom Headcanon Challenge, theme #13

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura; T, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

© kazuka, december 21st, 2012

**.**

**.**

**.**

_warning: paragraf yang diformat italic adalah 'ilusi' atau mimpi._

* * *

"Ini hari keberapa?" Naruto melirik pada Tsunade. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat sampai terlihat memutih—dan pasti bekas kuku akan tercetak membentuk seberkas luka pada telapak tangannya.

Melihat kedua sahabatnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri begini adalah salah satu hal tersakit berikutnya yang harus ia terima dalam tatanan hidupnya.

"Sebelas," Tsunade melipat tangan dan menjawab pelan. Rahangnya terkatup rapat kemudian, matanya menatap kosong. Menyaksikan murid tersayangnya terhubung ke berbagai alat kesehatan untuk mengusahakan nyawanya yang hampir tak tersangga lagi... juga sesuatu yang susah ia hadapi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Andai saja waktu itu Sakura tidak memaksakan diri menguras _cakra_ untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang—sementara ia terluka cukup banyak—di perang dunia ninja itu... ia tidak akan seperti ini.

Dan Naruto menyesalkan: kenapa hanya Sasuke yang terluka parah seperti ini? Adu _Rasengan_ dan _Chidori_—sebagai akhir dari pertarungan mereka—kenapa tidak membuat mereka mati bersama saja? Dan bodohnya... ia selamat dan bisa sehat hanya dalam waktu tiga hari, sementara Sasuke? Tidak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang.

"Kalian berdua..." Naruto meringis. Entah Tsunade mendengar atau tidak.

"—JANGAN MENGKHIANATIKU DENGAN CARA INI!"

Suara itu menggema di ruangan. Nafasnya tersengal, ia ingin menangis tapi air matanya tidak keluar.

"Diam, bodoh. Kau sedang di rumah sakit," Tsunade menegurnya dengan suara perlahan namun tegas. Ia terlalu capek untuk mengomeli Naruto disaat ia juga sedang berpikir keras untuk kesembuhan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Naruto bersungut-sungut.

"Bangunlah, kalian..."

* * *

**.**

**.-**-**-.**

**.**

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan pakaian serba hitam di bawah hujan itu._

_Naruto memunggunginya dengan setangkai lili putih basah, Kakashi di sisinya, dan seluruh ninja seangkatannya berada di belakang. Berikut Tsunade, Shizune, Gai, dan _jounin_ yang lain._

_Memberikan sebuah penghormatan terakhir pada sesosok manis berambut merah jambu yang bersembunyi di balik bingkai kaca, abu tubuhnya diletakkan di depan figur gambaran wajahnya itu._

_Tusukan pada hatinya._

_Hujaman pada perasaannya._

_Sasuke merasakan batinnya nyeri. Menggelikan. Ia tidak pernah sesakit ini semenjak ia menyaksikan pemakaman seluruh anggota keluarganya belasan tahun yang lalu._

_Kenapa? Kenapa ini? Ada apa dengan perasaannya?_

_Ini apa? ... Ia begitu sakit dan rasanya ada yang kosong pada hatinya._

_Benar dulu ia ingin membunuh wanita itu dua kali—itu sebab ia tidak ingin gadis itu lebih banyak menderita lagi karena mencintai dirinya._

_Namun ketika ia sudah perlahan menerima keberadaan gadis itu sebagai asa yang begitu ia butuhkan... sebagai seseorang yang akan merengkuhnya dari kesepian... sebagai sayap yang ia butuhkan untuk terbang lagi setelah kesedihan hidup menjatuhkannya berkali-kali sebelum ini—dia malah pergi._

_Pergi untuk selamanya._

_Perih._

_Satu lagi hal berharga yang direnggut dari hidupnya._

Uchiha Sasuke ingin berteriak. Ingin bangkit. Ingin membuka mata dan memastikan bahwa itu semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Tapi tubuhnya kaku. Berat sekali untuk digerakkan. Tulangnya serasa seberat batu.

Terlebih, perasaannya terasa begitu hampa dan ngilu.

Di dunia mana ia sekarang? Hitam dan gelap. Namun dinginnya hujan yang ia rasa ketika melihat ke foto Sakura yang dihiasi lili putih tadi seperti masih menyusupi kulitnya.

Ini apa?

**. . .**

_Haruno Sakura tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya._

_Tubuhnya lemas. Badannya serasa remuk. Tungkainya mungkin patah dan pasti ada keretakan di tulang tangannya—ia nyaris tidak bisa mengerakkan apapun._

"_NARUTO—HENTIKAAAN!"_

_Kecuali gerak bibirnya._

_Dan getaran pita suaranya._

_Oh, dan gerakan air mata yang turun deras menjalari pipinya._

"_Naruto—hentikan!"_

_Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Naruto masih menghunuskan berkali-kali _kunai_ itu dengan tangannya yang juga telah berdarah-darah._

_... Kepada Sasuke._

_Sasuke menyerang dirinya barusan, hingga keadaannya menjadi begini. Naruto semakin naik darah dan ganti menyerang Sasuke yang juga tengah melemah luar biasa karena kehabisan _cakra _dan kelelahan._

_Naruto menghajarnya._

_Sasuke tidak bergerak lagi. Sama sekali tidak melawan dan tubuhnya makin memucat kehabisan darah._

_Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar, salah satunya bahkan berdarah sangat banyak._

"_Hentikan, Naruto, hentikan. Biarkan dia hidup... Aku tidak apa-apa... Berhenti, Naruto..."_

_Namun kelihatannya Naruto tidak mendengar (—atau pura-pura?). Ia kemudian membentuk satu _rasengan_yang biasa dan kemudian—mengarahkannya pada Sasuke._

"_NARUTOOO—"_

"_HIAH!"_

_Sasuke tidak lagi melawan. Satu lubang besar terbentuk di bagian jantungnya akibat serangan tadi._

_Matikah?_

—_Kemungkinan besar._

Haruno Sakura ingin berontak dan menepuk pipinya sendiri agar dirinya bisa tahu mana batas nyata dan mimpi untuk ini semua.

Kenapa? Kenapa semua bagian tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan?

Gelap, lagi-lagi.

Dan nyeri pada hatinya. Apa yang barusan ia lihat adalah ketakutan akan rasa kehilangan yang terbesar yang pernah ia alami.

Ia kenapa? Yang tadi itu apa?

* * *

**.**

**.-**-**-.**

**.**

* * *

"Tch," Naruto mendecih. Dirinyalah yang paling merasa disiksa akan keadaan ini.

Kakashi hanya diam. Hinata, Shikamaru dan Shizune yang berada di sana juga bungkam.

Shizune berpindah dari sisi tempat tidur Sakura, menuju Naruto dan membisikkan beberapa hal untuknya.

"Kau tahu, Kakashi-_san_ sama menderitanya denganmu, tahu. Dia adalah guru kalian dan melihat kedua muridnya sekarang begini, kau pikir cuma dirimu yang merasa sakit?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat setelah dikatakan hal itu oleh Shizune. "Aku tahu."

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu dan berdoalah agar kedua sahabatmu ini kembali."

"Sakura-_chan_..." suara pelan Hinata melenyapkan kesunyian. Matanya terarah pada aliran kecil yang turun dari pelupuk mata Sakura—mengakibatkan yang lain juga melihat ke sana.

Naruto tercekat nafasnya. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan siap meninjukan itu ke objek manapun yang sekiranya bisa memuaskan amarahnya. Tembok, mungkin.

"Naruto-_kun_..." Hinata mencegah. Panggilan lembut itu menahan Naruto, dan membuatnya lagi-lagi hanya bisa terpejam menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

**.**

**.-**-**-.**

**.**

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat _kunai -_nya tinggi-tinggi. Terus menusuk objek yang berada dalam cengkeramannya._

_Sasuke tidak sadar apa itu. Tapi ia merasa ada desiran dalam dadanya untuk terus memuaskan hasrat untuk menghabisi itu._

_Ia melemparkan pisau kecil itu sembarangan. Ganti mengambil _katana_ andalannya dari balik punggung. Mengarahkannya pada si objek dan menusuknya tiga kali._

_Kemudian, mengeluarkan jurus elemen petir andalannya. Menimbulkan bunyi berisik seperti decitan burung yang intens. Mengarahkannya pada objek dan—ya! _

_Cipratan darah langsung mengenai dirinya._

_Ia menyeringai._

_Lantas mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali._

_Menyadari siapa yang barusan ia siksa._

_Sosok yang tak lagi bernyawa—berambut merah muda dan aliran darah melanda tubuhnya._

_Seketika, Sasuke merasa gila._

_Ia, membunuh Sakura!_

Ia ingin menggapai kenyataan dari dunia gelap tak berdasar ini. Ia di mana, mengapa dan apa saja yang terjadi?

Batinnya terasa terkoyak. Sakura mati ditangannya? Hal buruk macam apa ini?!

**. . . **

_Haruno Sakura bimbang._

_Ada __**dua**__ Sasuke di putih dan yang hitam, seolah satu malaikat dan satunya lagi setan jahat. Terikat di sebuah penjara bawah tanah—ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sini dan mengapa Sasuke bisa terikat begini._

_Dunia yang tidak logis. Rasanya semuanya samar dan Sakura tidak bisa mengingat hal-hal lain lagi._

_Ia menolehkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke dua makhluk itu. "Mana Sasuke-_kun_ yang asli?!"_

"_Aku," keduanya menjawab bersamaan. Keduanya lantas bertatapan dan itu hanya membuat Sakura tambah tidak mengerti._

"_Yang mana?!"_

"_Aku," lagi-lagi kedua suara itu berbarengan. Lalu, yang putih mengangkat bahu. "Kau bisa bunuh salah satu dari kami agar kau tahu."_

_Oh, usul yang bagus juga. Itu membangkitkan keberanian Sakura dan ia pun mengangkat _kunai._"Sekarang, tidak apa?"_

"_Terserah kau."_

_Sakura pun melemparkan _kunai _beracun yang telah ia siapkan ke arah yang hitam. Ya, karena posisi terikat itu—langsung mengenai sasaran. Dan Sasuke hitam langsung mengerang._

_Tanpa diduga, yang putih terkekeh. Menyeringai ngeri dan sempat membuat Sakura bergidik._

"_Khukhukhukhu—kau membunuh Sasuke yang asli, bocah!" sosok putih itu lantas menjelma menjadi pria ular yang tak asing bagi Sakura. Orochimaru!_

"_Apa?!"_

_Perlahan, sosok hitam tadi berubah menjadi sosok Sasuke sesungguhnya yang ia kenali._

_Jadi—ia membunuh Sasuke yang sebenarnya?!_

_Kepalanya berdenyut._

Ia ingin menusuk _kunai _pada dirinya, memastikan bahwa ia masih terjebak dalam sebuah dimensi tak dikenal yang seakan ingin membunuh perasaannya.

Batinnya terasa teriris. Sasuke mati ditangannya? Kenyataan pahit apa ini?!

* * *

**.**

**.-**-**-.**

**.**

* * *

"Heh, jidat lebar, bangun!"

Ino bertopang dagu di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

"Tidak apa kau panggil aku 'babi' lagi asalkan bangun sekarang!"

Suara memantul di tembok. Gema yang ingin Ino singkirkan saja. Mengganggu.

"Bangun!" Ino menggoyankan tangan Sakura pelan-pelan. Ia tidak akan melakukannya keras-keras karena itu hanya akan mengganggu berbagai peralatan yang melekat pada Sakura, 'kan?

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini, hah? Kau bodoh! Ke-kenapa harus kau?" Ino menggigiti bibir. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, ya? Ayolaaah, bangun!"

Ino tahu bahwa tindakan tadi hanyalah seperti bocah yang kehilangan akal dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Tapi memang jika tanpa Sakura—ia hanya akan seperti anak kecil yang tersesat. Kehilangan sahabat yang telah ikut dalam hidupnya lebih dari separuh umurnya.

"Bangun, Sakura..."

Pandangannya berat dan nanar. Kabut karena luapan air mata.

* * *

**.**

**.-**-**-.**

**.**

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke memandang telapak tangannya._

_Tidak ada noda darah kali ini. Tidak kotor sama sekali. Hanya sebuah tangan dengan kulit pucat, dan terasa lemah ketika digerakkan. Matanya kemudian berpindah ke sekeliling, mengenali medan apa yang sedang ia temui._

_Ah, itu ada seorang wanita yang duduk di sebelah sana. Asing, tapi ia pikir ia bisa bertanya di mana ini dan mana jalan pulang._

"_Hng..." Sasuke turut duduk. Gengsi untuk berbasa-basi, ia pilih untuk menghampiri saja dan biarkan wanita itu bertanya duluan._

_Wanita itu menghadapnya. Matanya seperti menyiratkan bahwa ia mengenal Sasuke dan tatapan itu tidaklah ramah. Sorotnya tajam dan seperti marah. Berkilat dan membuat Sasuke sedikit gerah._

_PLAKKK!_

_Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. "A-apa maksud anda?"_

_Heh, ia baru mau bertanya jalan dan langsung ditampar? Yang benar saja? Melakukan apa ia pada wanita yang bahkan baru ia lihat kali ini?_

"_Kau melukai putriku!"_

_Sasuke makin tidak mengerti. Ia mencari-cari ke sekitarnya, apa ada seseorang yang barusan ia lukai, ia hajar atau ia bantai. Tidak, tidak ada. Sepi. Ini hanya ruang kosong tanpa memperlihatkan batas dan cuma ada mereka berdua._

"_Putri anda siapa?"_

"_Kau bodoh jika bertanya."_

_Wanita ini yang gila atau dirinya yang amnesia?_

_Namun ketika melihat pada sorot matanya yang bercirikan _viridian _kembar itu... Sasuke merasa sangat familiar. Ia kenal mata itu!_

"_Sakura..."_

"_Kau apakan saja dia?! Dia menderita hampir seumur hidupnya hanya karena kau tinggalkan!"_

"_Dia..."_

"_Ya!" wanita itu meninggikan suaranya. "Dia depresi sampai-sampai aku sempat berpikir lebih baik dia mati daripada hidup tanpa asa begitu."_

"_Aku... ingin pulang," Sasuke menyuarakannya sambil menunduk. "Agar aku bisa menemuinya..."_

"_Hah?! Setelah apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?! Kau pikir segampang itu membayarnya?!"_

"_Dengan apalagi aku harus melakukannya?" suara berat Sasuke beralih menjadi ungkapan getir yang bergetar._

"_Kau harus mati untuk membayarnya."_

"—_Mati?" Sasuke menyeringai. Seringai pahit. "Sakura akan lebih menderita kalau aku mati. Kau akan membiarkan putrimu begitu?"_

"_Sakura juga sudah kehilangan kesadarannya," wanita itu bersikeras menahan ketegasan wajahnya walau banyak kesedihan tak bisa disembunyikan. "Dia terlalu depresi. Dia tidak seperti yang dulu lagi. Sakura yang ceria itu sudah mati."_

_Sasuke terhenyak._

"_Dia terus menyebut namamu sebelum ini. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu."_

_Pemuda itu semakin merasa disudutkan. Perlawanan apa yang bisa ia berikan?_

"_Sangat membutuhkan __**orang yang nyaris membunuhnya dua kali**__!" dia menggambarkan kalimat itu dengan api kemarahan yang panas. "Kemana saja kau?! Tidakkah kau mengerti betapa dia sangat mencintaimu?!" ibu Sakura mencengkeram kerah pakaian serba putih Sasuke._

"_Kau layak mati, lelaki bodoh!"_

_PLAKK!_

_Tamparan keras sekali lagi._

_**. . .**_

_Haruno Sakura mengerjapkan matanya lebih cepat. Oh, kecantikan wanita lembut yang barusan menghampirinya kali ini begitu menawannya!_

"_Hai."_

"_Ha-hai..." Sakura menjawab tergagap. Oh, cara bicaranya lembut sekali! "A-anda siapa?"_

_Wanita itu masih tersenyum. Malah lebih manis dan matanya ikut membentuk bulan sabit seiring ekspresi senyumnya tadi. "Kau pasti mengenalku."_

"_Siapa?" Sakura mengerutkan alis. Pasiennya? Kenalannya? Teman kecilnya? Seingatnya tidak ada yang seperti ini._

"_Kau sangat menyukai putraku, ya?"_

"_Putra... anda?" Sakura mengulangnya dengan kurang yakin. Hei, kalau disebut 'putra' barusan, siapa lagi itu kalau bukan..._

_... Hm, siapa lagi lelaki yang ia cintai selain..._

"_Aku yakin Sasuke bisa hidup bahagia bersamamu," ia dengan senang hati melancarkan kata-katanya. "Dia membutuhkan kasih sayang dari orang banyak agar ia bisa kembali pada dirinya sendiri."_

"_Di mana Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mempercepat bicaranya. "Di mana dia? Aku ingin segera pulang untuk menemuinya!"_

_Lantas, wanita itu membuang pandangannya dari Sakura. "Tapi sayang sekali, manis... Kau terjebak di sini. Bersamaku."_

"_Di mana ini?!" Sakura menemukan bahwa dirinya ada di dimensi asing, lingkungan yang luas tapi hanya sebatas ruang berumput tak bertepi. _

"_Ya, disinilah. Tempat asing. Sepertinya kau sudah terlalu terlambat untuk kembali pada Sasuke."_

"_Ke-kenapa?" Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Apa ini mimpi?! Adakah cara pulang? Aku akan mencarinya! Anda ikutlah bersamaku!" ia meraih tangan Mikoto—ibu Sasuke, wanita itu, siapa lagi memangnya?—dan bangkit berdiri._

"_Tidak bisa, sayang. Duduklah lagi dan temani aku saja di sini."_

"_Tidak, tidak! A-aku harus mencari Sasuke-_kun_! Aku akan mendapatkannya! Dia pasti sedang kesepian sekarang! Dia butuh teman!"_

_Senyum simpul lagi. Senyum keibuan yang membuat Sakura rindu sekaligus iri. Rindu akan sebuah kasih sayang besar dan iri—andaikan ia bisa tersenyum selembut dan semanis itu._

"_Kau tidak bisa kembali lagi, Sakura."_

"_Pa-pasti! Ayo, ikut aku!"_

"_Tidak bisa," geleng Mikoto._

"_Ha-harus!" Sakura mulai merasakan pipinya basah. Ia memejamkan mata untuk meredam perasaan takutnya yang semakin berlebihan._

_Ah, gelap! Semua tiba-tiba langsung gelap ketika ia membuka matanya._

* * *

**.**

**.-**-**-.**

**.**

* * *

_Krek_.

Sai menyusup masuk dari pintu yang tak terbuka secara penuh tersebut. Ruangan remang-remang karena lampu tak dinyalakan dan hari sudah mulai senja.

"Ah, Ino juga di sini!" tunjuk Naruto, yang mengikuti di belakang Sai.

"Pelankan suaramu, _baka_!" Kiba menegur Naruto langsung pada telinganya. Ia akan melayangkan tinjunya pada Naruto jika lupa bahwa ini rumah sakit dan sudah seharusnya ia menjaga sikap.

Naruto langsung refleks menjauh dan menutup kupingnya. "Kau yang harus tutup mulut, _baka_!"

Sai mengambil tempat di samping Ino yang tertidur sambil menyentuh lengan Sakura. Ia menepuk pundak gadis itu, "bangun."

"Nngggh?" Ino mengangkat kepala. Mata toskanya sayu dan menandakan bahwa ia tidur lelap sambil sempat meneteskan air mata. "O-oh, Sai-_kun_? Naruto, Hinata, Kiba..." Ino baru sadar sepenuhnya. Dan ia langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada Sakura di depannya.

"Eh..." ia terlihat khawatir. "Perasaanku saja—atau Sakura tambah pucat?"

"Sasuke juga," Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Ah tapi memang dia aslinya memang pucat begini, 'kan?"

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam—merasa tidak enak juga. Kalau diamati memang kedua pasien yang sedang dalam masa penyembuhan ini mulai mengkhawatirkan.

"Byakugan!"

Hinata menyusuri setiap aktifitas organ dalam keduanya. Tak lama, ia berhenti menggulirkan matanya dan terkesiap, "sisa _cakra_ mereka! Ke-kenapa terlihat berhenti mengalir begitu?"

"Kenapa, Hinata?!"

"Ja-jantung mereka..." Hinata tercekat suaranya. "Detaknya... makin pelan..."

"Panggilkan Tsunade-_sama_!" Ino memekik panik.

* * *

**.**

**.-**-**-.**

**.**

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke merasakan angin mengusap kulitnya dengan ramah. Sejuk dan ia jadi tidak ingin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Rumput-rumput setinggi separuh betisnya sesekali menggelitikinya jahil._

_Damai, damai sekali. Atmosfer cuaca langit yang melingkupinya cerah, namun tidak panas. Awan berarak namun tidak membawa perubahan banyak sebagai payung naungnya dari panas matahari di sudut sana._

_Sasuke menutup tirai pandangannya sesaat, merasakan bahwa ini adalah tempat terdamai yang pernah ia pijak._

_Betah. Ia sangat betah di sini. Ia hanya ingin duduk dan berbaring di sini selamanya tanpa terganggu apapun._

_Deg._

_Tunggu._

_Apa ini?_

_Ada perasaan lain yang tiba-tiba menyusupi hatinya dan membatalkan niatnya untuk duduk serta membuatnya menoleh-nolehkan kepala dengan cepat ke sekitar._

_Apa? Apa yang ia cari? Rasanya ia ingin kembali!_

_Tidak! Ini bukan tempat yang ia cari! Ia ingin pulang!_

_Ia rindu. Rindu yang mencekiknya dan seakan menelannya bulat-bulat ke jurang tak berbatas yang membuatnya merinding dan hanya ingin segera berlari._

_Ia ingin kembali._

_Kembali untuk hidupnya yang biasa—dicintai orang-orang yang juga ia cintai. Ia ingin disayangi dan kembali menjadi seseorang yang hidup demi orang lain dan melindungi mereka._

_Mana jalan pulang?! Ia butuh itu segera!_

_Sasuke berlari, berlari dan berlari—hingga sebuah ruang gelap menyambutnya. Ia jatuh, seakan ada gravitasi besar menariknya ke tempat yang tidak ia kenal._

_Dan juga gelap._

"_Akh!"_

_**. . .**_

_Haruno Sakura melongok ke bawah. Desir ombak terdengar berisik, dan kumpulan karang-karang bertekstur kasar—namun tersusun dalam panorama cantik—adalah pemandangan yang menyambutnya dari bagian atas tebing ini._

_Wow._

_Ia pun duduk. Menjuntaikan kakinya ke udara bebas dari tepi tebing ini. Biar rentang jarak dari atas ke bawah begini sangat jauh, ia tidak sedikit pun takut dan malah menikmatinya._

_Bunyi halus angin yang melewati pohon, lalu decitan burung yang ceria. Ditambah debur ombak yang intens._

_Indah sekali._

_Tenang dan nyaman._

_Sakura bahkan enggan bergeser satu senti pun dari tempat duduknya. Ia menyenangi ini dan rasanya inilah tempat baginya yang bisa memberikan keteduhan luar biasa yang sangat ia inginkan dari dulu._

_Rambut merah mudanya terkibas angin. Ia harus merapikannya sedikit dan menyisipkan beberapa helai anak rambut ke belakang telinga agar pandangannya tak terganggu._

_Ia ingin di sini selamanya._

_Eh?_

—_Angin menerbangkan selembar daun ke pangkuannya._

_Sakura mengambil itu, menatapnya dan seakan ada hal yang harus ia tebak dibalik kedatangan daun yang sekarang berada di antara kedua jarinya._

_Apa ini?_

_Deg._

_Rasanya... familiar._

_Daun. Daun?_

_Mengingatkannya pada suatu tempat. Ada hal yang langsung mengusik pikirannya dan membuatnya segera berdiri. Menoleh dengan tanya ke sekitar seakan bertanya seperti anak yang tersesat—apa yang ia lakukan di sini?_

_Daun! Ya, tempat itu! Tempat di mana ia pikir ada seseorang yang tengah membutuhkannya!_

_Tempat di mana ia punya seorang malaikat lumpuh yang kehilangan sayap._

_Mana? Mana? Jalan pulang, tunjukkan dirimu segera! Sakura melafalkan itu seakan kalimat itu adalah mantra yang bisa membukakan pintu ajaib untuknya._

_Tempat ini, segera, mana jalan keluarnya!_

_Ia yakin seseorang di sana tengah butuh orang lain untuk mendekapnya, menolongnya dan menuliskan lagi padanya kisah-kisah hidup baru yang bisa menggantikan lembaran hitam riwayatnya._

_Sakura terus berlari, hingga secara tak sadar kakinya sudah tak lagi menginjak tanah—ia melayang di sebuah kegelapan yang menyesakkan!_

"_Aaaaakkh!"_

* * *

**.**

**.-**-**-.**

**.**

* * *

"Ino, bantu Shizune menyembuhkan Sasuke! Biar aku yang menangani Sakura!"

"Kau butuh bantuan _cakra_, Tsunade-_baachan_?" Naruto ikut larut dalam kepanikan suasana, ia setengah berteriak.

"Diam, Naruto!" Tsunade menjawab tak ramah. Keringat turun dari pelipisnya dan matanya menyorotkan ketakutan. _Cakra_ hijau di tangannya tak stabil, kadang membesar, kadang mengecil. Mungkin sesuai dengan suasana batinnya yang juga tak karuan rasa. Bibirnya komat-kamit, entah apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Biarkan, dia sedang konsentrasi," tahan Sai pada Naruto yang mulai memanas pula.

"Ayo ayo ayo! Jangan berhenti, jangan berhenti! Sakura! Bangunlah!" Tsunade tak bisa menahan luapan emosinya. Sementara Ino sudah terlihat menitikkan air mata dan menggeleng-geleng cepat. Shizune? Keningnya terkerut tajam dan matanya membesar.

Naruto cuma bisa membeku di tempat.

"Argh!" Tsunade berusaha membesarkan _cakra_-nya lagi. Entah? Mengulur waktu agar malaikat pencabut nyawa mau memberikan toleransi?

Tapi—apa bisa?

_Zappp—_

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Sakura!"

Dua pasang kelopak mata yang tertidur sekian lama, terbuka.

—Setelah saling memanggil.

* * *

**- *:-:* -**

* * *

Sakura menyibak tirai ruangan. Selang infus yang masih mengalir ke tubuhnya itu cukup menghalangi geraknya jadi ia tak bisa terlalu leluasa. Tapi, ia berdiri di tepi jendela itu dengan senyum tertata dalam lengkung sempurna.

Bersyukur bahwa ia masih bisa menghirup nafas—meski yang menyusup pada hidungnya sekarang adalah bau menyengat khas rumah sakit.

Bersyukur bahwa ia masih bisa bergerak setelah tidur (cukup) panjangnya sebelum ini—walau hanya berorientasi pada sekitar tempat tidur dan kamar mandi.

Bersyukur bahwa masih banyak objek yang bisa ia lihat—biar hanya benda-benda putih yang dikungkung tembok putih pula, tak cukup besar namun tidak juga sempit.

Oh, masukkan seorang pemuda dalam deskripsi paragraf sebelum ini.

Ya, Sasuke. Yang tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya serta memandang punggung wanita yang menyilaukan karena cahaya pagi.

Tiga hari sudah mereka bangun dari koma mereka yang terhitung nyaris dua minggu. Proses penyembuhan masih terus berlangsung, obat-obatan masih terus disuntikkan ke tubuh mereka yang belum cukup kuat untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Sasuke menderita banyak kerusakan organ dalam dan Sakura menderita kelelahan berbagai organ internal karena terlalu memaksakan _cakra_-nya semasa perang dunia sebelum ini.

Beruntung, mereka masih bisa terbangun.

Sasuke pun bangkit. Menyeret tiang infus yang membelenggunya untuk turut berdiri di samping Sakura. Ia tidak terlalu suka panas, tapi berdiri di sini untuk menghadang matahari pagi juga bukan hal yang ditolak oleh keinginannya.

"Pagi, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, bukan berarti tidak peduli. Ia sedang mengulang-ulang memorinya yang masih nyata dan yang bisa ia visualisasikan dengan jelas.

Tentang bagaimana ia ditampar, bagaimana ia _membunuh_ Sakura dengan tangannya sendiri, dan bagaimana kebingungannya di sebuah tempat tak bernama dan meringis untuk pulang.

Nah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan, tuan? Kau sudah kembali seperti yang diinginkan dan dia selamat seperti yang diharapkan. Ingin didiamkan saja? Heh, memangnya siapa yang tergesa untuk pulang dari alam asing itu hanya karena ingin kembali pada _gadisnya_?

Sasuke ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Ya, memang benar. Ia menolak untuk diambil nyawanya karena ia ingin menebus masa lalu suramnya dengan gadis ini.

Tapi satu kalimat tanya, maukah gadis itu menerima dirinya yang pendosa dan mengkhianatinya dahulu?

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Sakura tiba-tiba terbatuk dan menyadarkan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan gadis itu masih saja batuk.

Sakura kemudian melihat ke telapak tangan yang tadi ia gunakan utnuk menutup mulutnya. Reaksi wajahnya santai saja. Padahal...

"Batukmu berdarah," ucap Sasuke singkat.

_Tidak, tolong tidak._

Sakura cuma terkekeh pelan. "Bukan hal yang besar, kok. Ini cuma efek samping obat, dosisnya terlalu tinggi. Akan sembuh lama-lama kalau tubuhku mulai terbiasa."

Biar dikata begitu, Sasuke tetap saja khawatir.

Takut kalau-kalau Sakura benar-benar akan mati seperti yang ada dalam pengalaman bawah sadarnya ketika koma. Tolong—apakah itu harus terjadi sebagai tebusan dosanya? Ia harus kehilangan orang berharga lagi cuma karena kesalahan-kesalahan masa lalunya sebagai _nuke-nin_?

"Duduklah. Jangan paksakan dirimu dengan banyak gerakan," pinta Sasuke. Sok tahu, memang.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi, ia lemah dengan mata Sasuke—aliran cahaya obsidian yang selalu membiusnya sejak kanak-kanak. Ia mengiyakan dan kembali saja ke tempat tidur.

Sasuke tahu bahwa yang tadi adalah sebuah bentuk pemaksaan. Ah, salahkah ia kalau berlaku egois begitu karena ia rasa... dirinya adalah seorang malaikat patah sayap, yang tidak ingin seseorang yang bisa memberi sayap baru padanya—pergi darinya seperti mimpi-mimpi buruk itu?

Sayap baru yang bisa mengangkatnya ke kehidupan baru pula, menerbangkannya dari jurang gelap kebencian.

**.**

**x x x **

**.**

Sasuke hanya mau meminum sedikit air putih yang diberikan oleh perawat. Ia menenggak tidak sampai tiga reguk dan kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke meja kecil—yang mereka pakai sama-sama di antara kedua tempat tidur mereka.

Sakura menyaksikannya dengan hembusan nafas panjang.

Mereka berdua masih sama-sama dibelenggu infus, masih kadang harus tidur dengan keadaan tidak nyaman karena lilitan perban yang mengikat begitu rapat di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka.

Tapi bohong besar kalau Sakura tidak bahagia.

Meski ternyata itu hanya perasaan sebelah pihak, ia tidak apa-apa. Berkumpul sekali lagi dengan Sasuke adalah mimpi masa kecilnya, harapan masa remajanya, dan sekarang benar-benar terjadi.

—Ia berhutang besar pada Naruto.

Ditatapnya lagi Sasuke. Pemuda yang sama seperti yang dulu—dengan lilitan perban di dahinya dan sekujur kaki dingin yang selalu jadi prioritasnya dan hal yang ia kejar sejak kecil. Cinta yang berubah mendalam seiring waktu, eh?

Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tidak peduli apa nanti Sasuke akan marah padanya—ia duduk di samping Sasuke.

Egois ya ia?

Sudahlah, tolong biarkan ia merasakan itu. Ia bahkan sudah menolak untuk tetap berada di tempat damai dalam mimpinya itu demi keegoisannya untuk mencintai Sasuke.

Karena—ia pikir pemuda itu benar-benar butuh seseorang yang bisa mengasihinya, mengisi kekosongan batinnya yang telah diwarnai berbagai perasaan benci dan haus akan rangkulan dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Sasuke adalah malaikatnya yang sedang tertatih. Lumpuh.

Bodohkah ia kalau ia pikir adalah obat untuk Sasuke? —Selain Naruto tentunya. Sebab ia pikir Naruto sendiri tidak cukup. Gelapnya sepi yang melanda pemuda itu terlalu pekat.

"Merasa sudah enakan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura bertanya ramah, sambil meregangkan tangannya ke depan dan menggoyangkan kaki-kakinya. "Obatku pahit sekali, tuh. Aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri tapi _shishou_ melarangnya. Katanya itu hanya akan menghabiskan _cakra_-ku dan membuatku jadi parah lagi. Ah, padahal aku 'kan mau cepat sembuh."

Sasuke mendeliknya. Sakura berusaha tersenyum lebih lebar.

Tidak apa Sasuke tidak membalas senyumnya—sebab jika iya, Sakura ragu apakah itu Sasuke yang sebenarnya? Hei, Sasuke pangeran es begitu!

Tidak apa Sasuke tidak merespons—sebab baginya kebersamaan yang bisa kembali itu lebih penting daripada sekedar kata-kata.

"Ukh..." Sasuke mengaduh.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura merespon cepat. Sasuke sedang memegangi telinga kanannya.

"Nyeri," Sasuke kemudian melepaskan tangannya tadi telinga. Tampak bercak merah pada telapaknya.

"A-oh... itu efek samping obat juga!" Sakura bergeser mendekat. "Shizune-_senpai_ memberikan kita obat dosis tinggi, katanya biar kita cepat sembuh. Tapi mungkin ada beberapa pembuluh darah yang pecah karena obat itu terlalu keras."

Sakura memang mengatakannya dengan setenang mungkin. Tapi bohong jika ia tidak cemas.

Tolong, jangan pergi lagi—harapan terbesarnya.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke telinga Sasuke. "Pasti sakit sekali, ya? Kubantu menguranginya. Tapi jangan bilang siapapun ya, kalau aku mengeluarkan _cakra_ medisku, hihi. _Shishou _bisa marah,"

Sasuke biarkan saja dahulu Sakura mengeluarkan _cakra_ hijaunya itu. Ada rasa sejuk yang menjalari telinganya. Tapi dia mendelik kemudian.

"Berhentilah," ia menepiskan tangan Sakura.

Sakura kaget. _Cakra_ hijaunya langsung hilang. "Sasuke-_kun..._."

Nah, 'kan. Ia tahu bahwa ia memang **masih** ditolak. Ah, Uchiha Sasuke mungkin tidak akan pernah memikirkan cinta lagi seumur hidupnya. Jadi dirinya begitu tidak bergunanyakah?

"Nanti kau kelelahan dan sakitmu jadi parah lagi."

Pelan-pelan, sebentuk senyum terukir di bibir Sakura. Bolehkah ia senang sekarang? Itu bisa dikatakan sebuah perhatian—meskipun sederhana—dari seorang Sasuke, bukan?

Ya, tidak? Perhatian kecil yang menyuruhnya untuk terus berharap.

Berharap bahwa dialah sayap untuk malaikat lumpuhnya.

**.**

**x x x**

**.**

Sakura melenguh bosan. Sampai kapan ia akan ditahan di sini? Oh ayolah, dia ninja medis tapi harus tertahan di ruang perawatan sampai nyaris sebulan?

Sasuke mendelik lagi ke sisi ruangan. Ia sudah muak berada di sini—tapi paling tidak ia punya alasan untuk tidak meronta minta keluar dengan paksa.

Sakura memandang ke luar dengan banyak keinginan untuk segera bebas, bebas bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang ke arah bingkai jendela di mana gadis itu menopangkan dagunya.

Mereka saling menatap namun tidak lewat mata. Lewat pikiran.

Mereka tidak saling bicara—padahal satu sama lain sedang saling memikirkan.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka sangat takut kehilangan satu sama lain bahkan dalam mimpi-mimpi mereka.

Mereka tidak mengerti bahwa sebenarnya mereka saling membutuhkan.

Mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka saling mengejar, dan mencari. Padahal yang mereka cari, mereka kejar selama ini selalu ada di sisi. _**Di**__**hati**__**mereka**_.

Sasuke menghampiri.

Sakura tidak bergerak.

Sasuke menelengkan kepala, mengintip wajah wanita musim seminya.

... Sakura ternyata tertidur.

Pemuda tersebut meraih tubuh yang terduduk itu. Mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan meski tubuhnya belum fit benar bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat seorang wanita. Ah, siapa peduli? Yang penting ia bisa melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh yang Sakura ke tempat tidurnya yang biasa. Sakura mungkin tidak menyadarinya.

Sasuke tidak ingin hipokrit kali ini. Ia biarkan waktu berlalu lama-lama sembari terus ia tatap wajah terpejam yang damai itu. Yang punya beberapa gurat luka, besar dan kecil.

Ah—itu tak seberapa dengan luka yang ada dalam hati gadis ini, ya 'kan?

Luka hati karena si pendosa, dirinya. Harusnya ia tidak bilang dirinya sebagai malaikat yang kehilangan sayapnya dari awal. Mungkin lebih tepat sebagai setan yang kehilangan tanduknya. Namun ia ingin, ingin sekali menjadi malaikat agar bisa bersama malaikat lain—Sakura. Karena setan dan malaikat tak akan pernah bersatu, 'kan? Walau 'iya'... tentu takdirnya akan buruk.

... Walaupun sebagai malaikat lumpuh kehilangan sayap.

Uchiha muda tidak kuasa menahan dirinya yang begitu ingin mendekap Sakura. Memeluknya dan mengklaim semua yang ada pada gadis itu sebagai miliknya. Terdengar begitu keras kepala dan egois, ya?

Sudah tak bersayap, tak bisa terbang lagi, egois pula. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi—pada akhirnya ya ia tangkap pula bibir gadis itu dengan kecupannya. Egoismenya mendomisasi sebab ada keinginan akan sebuah hidup yang lebih indah dan penuh kasih sayang. Ingin melayang lagi ke sebuah surga kehidupan—surga sederhana yang diisi oleh dirinya dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Tak perlu banyak isinya, asalkan ia bisa kembali mendapatkan rasa kemanusiaan yang terbesar harkatnya—kasih sayang.

Sasuke menciumnya seakan Sakura hanyalah miliknya. Ia tak ingin yang lain. Malaikatnya hanya satu.

Merasa bahwa ada yang berat mengganggu tidurnya, Sakura membuka mata.

"—Mmmh?"

Hanya ada wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat, dan kemudian mundur sedikit ketika ia sadar korbannya terbangun.

Saling bertatapan untuk sekian lama.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..."

Panggilan pelan yang lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke menyerbu Sakura dengan kecupannya. Tidak perlu kata, karena ia bukanlah pujangga. Tak perlu lagi tatapan, karena ia yakin Sakura sudah mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan.

Sakura balas melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Sasuke. Ia pikir instingnya tidak salah karena ia yakin hatinya berkata demikian. Tanpa keraguan. Tanpa ekspektasi yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke telah menemukan sayap barunya. Bukan untaian bulu-bulu putih yang tersisip satu sama lain, tersusun rapi menjadi bentuk indah pada punggungnya. Bukan pula corak warna yang abstrak dan bercahaya. Bukan juga rentangan lebar sutra halus yang mulus dan bersinar.

... Hanya kasih sayang dan keberadaan seorang gadis yang tak usang dimakan waktu dan bebeapa kali pengkhianatan.

**. *** .**

— **x x x —**

**. *** .**

"Aaaah, Kakashi-_sensei _sajalah yang traktir, masa harus aku," Naruto mencibir.

"Temanmu baru keluar dari rumah sakit, masa kau tidak mau membayar untuk mereka? Menurut buku yang kubaca—"

"Tutup mulutmu, bodoh!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sai sambil meluapkan emosi. "Kau juga anggota tim 7 kan?! _Teme_ dan Sakura-_chan_ juga teman satu kelompokmu, tahu!"

"Tapi kau bersama mereka lebih lama."

"Seharusnya kaulah sebagai anggota baru yang loyal pada mereka! Mengeluarkan uang untuk empat mangkuk _ramen_ saja kau tidak mau!"

"Harusnya kau katakan itu pada dirimu, Naruto," Sai menjawab datar dengan senyumnya yang oh-benar-benar-minta-ditebas itu. "Kurasa tidak mungkin empat. Bisa sepuluh sampai lima belas karena kau ikut makan."

"Buoodooohh!"

"Heh, sudah, sudah," Kakashi menahan keduanya. Dia sudah merasa tua dan masih harus mengurus dua anak TK di kelompok bimbingannya? "Biar aku yang bayar, kalian seperti anak kecil saja bertengkar begitu."

"Dia yang mulai!" tunjuk Naruto tidak tanggung-tanggung, langsung ke depan hidung Sai.

"Di buku yang kubaca, tidak sopan menunjuk wajah orang lain secara langsung begitu."

"Kamuuuu!"

Sakura terkikik geli. Ah, suasana yang begitu ia rindukan. Tidak terlukis rasa senang yang meluapi batinnya.

Dialihkannya mata ke sebelah kanannya. Pemuda yang masih berjalan santai dan berwajah datar, namun siapa yang tahu apa yang mengisi hatinya? Sakura terlalu betah untuk memandangnya dan—

"Ugh!"

—Tidak sadar sebuah batu menghalang jalannya.

_Hup._

Sigap, ada yang menangkap tangannya dan menahan tubuhnya dari terjatuh. Hei, biarpun terlihat cuek saat berjalan, jangan katakan Sasuke tidak sigap dengan sekelilingnya!

"Te-terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Hn."

Mereka berlanjut jalan lagi. Entah tiga orang yang berjalan lebih dulu itu memperhatikan atau tidak.

"Uhm—Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura memanggil kurang yakin. Ia rasa ada yang salah pada perlakuan Sasuke. "Ta-tanganmu..."

Ya, tangan kirinya masih melekat untuk sebuah genggaman pada jari-jemari Sakura.

"Ada masalah?"

Sakura mengisyaratkan pandangan pada kedua tangan mereka yang bertaut. Tapi Sasuke tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apapun seolah itu bukanlah hal yang patut dipersoalkan.

Wajah Sakura melembut. Ini bukanlah ketidaksengajaan. Sasuke _sengaja_.

Ah, ya sudahlah.

Sayap memang harus selalu _**melekat**_ pada seorang malaikat, 'kan? Sasuke tidak ingin lagi kehilangan sayapnya karena ia telah terbang tinggi bersamanya. Terlalu sakit jika harus jatuh ke jurang satu kali lagi.

**.**

Ia telah kehilangan sayapnya ketika ia tahu seluruh keluarganya telah pergi darinya.

Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berpegangan—pada seorang yang bisa membuat dia terbang lagi dalam euforia.

Terbang dari jurang hitam pekat berjelaga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: wahahaha, panjang banget, ya? :p mbablas ini ngetiknya, ngga ngerti deh kenapa bisa sepanjang ini =="

plotnya agak rumit—apa bisa dipahami? hehe yang jelas, yg diformat italic itu adalah mimpi. dan mimpinya selalu berpasang-pasangan, si sasuke mimpi ini—saat yang bersamaan sakura juga mimpi hal serupa, gitu. ehehehe maaf yah kalo ribet begini ==" ideku emang selalu nyeleneh orz orz

apa-apa yang gak jelas silahkan tulis di kolom review, deh :D thanks for reading ya semuaaaa n_n


End file.
